Day at the Beach
by Foxzet
Summary: Oneshot. Patamon hurts Gatomon's feelings at the beach, and tries to apology. However, he finds out that it isn't easy to get forgiveness from the DigiKitty... PataGato. Rated T for swearing. Please R&R!


After the Junior DigiDestined had defeated MaloMyotismon, they had a lot of free time in their hands, now that they didn't have to go around and save the Digital World every now and then anymore. However, life would be boring without any kind of activities every now and then. Their Digimon companions agreed, so they decided to relax and have fun together.

Today, they were heading at a beach. "Great, it's all empty!" Davis stated. "Yeah. We can have it for ourselves!" Yolei said excitedly. "Sounds good enough to me." T.K. said. "Hmm... There's even a volleyball field..." Ken muttered, and smiled. "At least we won't get bored." Cody stated. "Where are the Digimon?" Kari asked. "There they come!" Davis replied, and pointed behind Kari.

"HI, GUYS!!" Veemon greeted them. "Hiya, Vee!" Davis replied, and threw high five with his partner. Everyone else greeted their partners, too. "So what's the plan?" Patamon asked, and landed on T.K's head as usual. "Well, we thought about spending today on a beach." Yolei stated. "We can swim, play volleyball... And I even brought some provisions." "It's good to have a friend whose parents own a grocery store!" Davis stated, and Yolei grinned.

"Well, I guess we should go and change clothes." Kari stated. "Good idea." Yolei stated. There were two locker rooms at the beach, one for men and one for women. After guys had changed, they were waiting for Yolei and Kari. "Man, women always spend so much time changing clothes!" T.K. stated. "Hey, do you think that it'd be okay for us to peek through the window?" Davis asked and sounded excited, but was hit in the head by T.K. and Ken.

Kari and Yolei eventually stepped out of the locker room. "Whoa..." T.K. stated as he looked at Kari in her swimsuit. Davis' eyes turned into hearts, and he nosebled a little. "Yolei, you're beautiful..." Ken muttered, and Yolei giggled and blushed a little. "Thank you." She replied. Cody just looked confused. "Where did the Digimon go?" Davis asked. "Oh, they're swimming already." Cody replied, and pointed at the beach. There the Digimon were, swimming and playing in the water, apart from Gatomon.

Everyone had a lot of fun that day. Davis, T.K. and Ken were standing on a pier. "Hey, look! A Kimeramon!!" Ken exclaimed and pointed at the sky. "Where?" Davis asked, and turned around. "Hey, I don't see any-" "Gotcha!!" T.K. yelled, and pushed Davis into the water. "EEEK!! COLD!!" Davis shouted. "Oh yeah!" T.K. and Ken said and threw high fives. "Oh, you're SO gonna pay, T.D!!" Davis yelled. His habit of mispronounciating T.K's name had nowadays become an inside joke between the DigiDestined.

Kari and Yolei were sitting on another pier and soaking their feet in the water. Gatomon was also standing on the pier, leaning to a railing. "Hey Gatomon, why aren't you swimming?" Kari asked. "Why aren't YOU swimming?" Gatomon replied. "Good point. Let's go, Kari!" Yolei said, jumped into the water, and pulled Kari's leg, making her fall into the water, too. "Hey!!" Kari grunted, and splashed water on Yolei. Soon, the female DigiDestined were laughing a lot. Gatomon still leaned to the railing, and sighed.

Soon, everyone except Armadillomon, who was building a sandcastle, Wormmon, who didn't know how to swim, and Gatomon, who was still standing on the pier, were swimming. "C'mon, Gatomon!" Veemon said. "Yeah, the water's warm!!" Patamon stated. "It's not that..." Gatomon muttered. "Take that, T.K!" Ken shouted after T.K. splashed water on him, and splashed water on T.K. "Water fight!!" Davis exclaimed, and started splashing water on the two. Gatomon backed off a little as she watched everyone splashing the water.

Patamon looked sad as he looked at Gatomon, who was standing on the pier all alone. "Maybe we should go and talk with her?" He suggested, but no-one listened. Patamon sighed: he didn't like seeing Gatomon like this. Ever since they first met back in Myotismon's castle, Patamon had gotten this strange feeling every time he looked at Gatomon. He asked everyone what it meant, and they stated it was called "love". "Why doesn't she want to join the fun?" Patamon asked Kari. "I dunno." She replied. "Gatomon's never liked to swim."

Patamon couldn't stand seeing Gatomon just standing there doing nothing: He wanted her to have fun, too. He got up from the water, and walked next to Gatomon. "Patamon, what are you-" T.K. asked, but Patamon raised his arm and T.K. shut up. "Hi." He greeted Gatomon. "...Hi." She replied. "How have you been?" Patamon asked. "Fine." Gatomon replied, and sighed. "Why aren't you over there and having fun with everyone else?" "I could ask the same thing from you." Patamon replied. "...I don't know how to swim." Gatomon replied. "Yeah, right." Patamon said, and turned around.

Gatomon glared at him. "You've got a problem with that?" She asked harshly. "No, not at all." Patamon replied and smiled. "I just don't like you lying to me, that's all." "Just get lost, will ya?" Gatomon said. "I want to be alone right now." "Of course." Patamon said. Gatomon turned her head at the lake, and sighed. Patamon snuck behind her, and shouted "BOO!" "EEEK!" Gatomon screamed, lost her balance, and fell into the water.

"Why didcha do that?" Veemon asked Patamon. Gatomon swam back to the pier, and climbed up. "See?" Patamon said. "You CAN swim after all-" He closed his mouth when he noticed the look on Gatomon's face. She looked both outraged and heartbroken. "Are you happy now?" She asked Patamon with a cold voice. "Did I ask for this, huh?" "Gatomon..." Patamon muttered, and now looked sorry. "...Asshole." Gatomon hissed, and started walking towards Patamon. Patamon covered his head, and was prepared for Gatomon attacking him, but she bypassed him. Patamon sighed in relief, but Gatomon snuck behind him and pushed him off the pier. "Patamon? Are you okay?" Veemon asked, but Patamon just laughed. "So, now we are even, right Gatomon?" He asked, but noticed that Gatomon was gone already, and sighed. "I'm a jerk..."

Later on, the DigiDestined were playing volleyball, while the Digimon were eating the food Yolei had brought. Patamon grabbed a rice ball and was about to eat it, but looked at Gatomon, who was standing and leaning against a nearby tree, and sighed. "Are you okay?" Wormmon asked. "I lost my appetite..." Patamon sighed, and tossed the rice ball away. He looked at Gatomon: Even though she was soaking wet, she was as beautiful as ever. After hearing her sniffling, Patamon sighed, grabbed another rice ball, and went to a nearby grass. He picked a bunch of flowers, and approached Gatomon. "What's he doing?" Armadillomon wondered. "You'll see..." Hawkmon replied.

"H-hi." Patamon greeted Gatomon, who turned her head around, and said "Hi." in an extremely cold tone. "I, umm, I wanted to apologize." He said, and hid his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry about pushing you to the water. I really shouldn't have done that. I'm just a jerk..." "Well, good to know that you realised it yourself." Gatomon replied harshly. "But I just couldn't play in the water and see you just standing on the pier and looking all sad." Patamon stated. "I thought that you wanted to swim, but..." He showed his arms. "Here. In case you're hungry." Patamon explained, and offered the rice ball to Gatomon. "...Thanks." She replied quietly, and quickly ate the rice ball.

"You must hate me for what I did..." Patamon said sadly. "But I still hope that you'll forgive me." "I don't hate you." Gatomon replied. "But I'm not gonna forgive you that easily." "I know, I know. Here." Patamon said, and offered the flowers. "Here. As a sign of my remorse." He stated. "...Are those daisies?" Gatomon asked. "Err, yeah." Patamon replied. "My... My favorite flowers..." She muttered. "I know." Patamon said, and smiled. Gatomon looked touched, but shook her head and tried to maintain the angry look. "Don't you dare to think I'll forgive you so easy." She stated, but couldn't be so mad at Patamon anymore. "Okay..." Patamon sighed. "B-by the way... I, I have something to say to you..." "What is it?" Gatomon asked. "It is that... T-that... I-I-"

"WATCH OUT!!" Kari shouted, as the volleyball was landing. "PATAMON! LOOK OUT!!" "Huh?" Patamon asked, and looked up. SMACK!!" The volleyball hit him right in the head, and knocked him out cold. "Patamon!!" Gatomon screamed, and went to help him up. "Patamon! Do you hear me?" She said, but Patamon didn't reply. "Patamon!!" T.K. shouted. "Oh my god..." Kari muttered. "It was, it was my fault..." "Don't blame yourself, Kari." T.K. said to her, and focused his attention back to Patamon. "Patamon, please wake up!!" Patamon still didn't reply. Blood came out of his forehead.

"What exactly happened?" Gatomon asked, and looked worried. Everyone else rushed to see if Patamon's alright. "It was my fault." Kari sobbed. "I hit the ball too hard, and it flew out of the arena and-" "Hey, it wasn't your fault." Davis stated. "I was the one who passed you the ball, remember?" "Patamon..." Gatomon sobbed. "Is he... Is he..." "He's alive." T.K. replied. "Maybe he's got a concussion." Ken said. "What are we gonna do?" T.K. asked. "We'll have to treat the wounds, and cover his head with bandages." Ken replied. "Phew... Good thing I brought toilet paper in case we need to bandage something." Cody said. "Good. Can you bring it here now?" Ken asked, and Cody nodded. "Patamon, please, open your eyes..." Gatomon whispered, but Patamon didn't reply.

Patamon was laying under a tree, with Gatomon sitting right next to him. "Hey guys," Veemon asked. "Is it just me, or is Gatomon a little too concerned about Patamon?" "Well, they've been friends for a long time..." Wormmon replied. "No, it's not just that. Do you think she could be, you know..?" Veemon asked. "Sounds plausible to me." Armadillomon stated. "What do you think, Hawkmon?" Veemon asked Hawkmon. "You're an expert in these things, right?" "Well, I dunno..." Hawkmon replied nervously. "It's possible, but... I don't know." "Do you think he knows something we don't?" Armadillomon asked, and Veemon and Wormmon shrugged.

"Patamon... Please wake up..." Gatomon whispered to Patamon's ear. Soon, he grunted and flinched. "Patamon?" Gatomon asked. "Mmm..." Patamon grunted, and opened his eye. "You're awake..." Gatomon muttered. "HEY!! PATAMON WOKE UP!!" She shouted. "Oww... Please don't yell that loud..." Patamon said weakly, and held his head. "Sorry." Gatomon replied. "Are you okay, old pal?" T.K. asked. "I'm fine..." Patamon replied. "But my head hurts... Can I be alone for a moment?" "Sure." T.K. replied, smiled, and went away. "Well, I guess I should go-" Gatomon said, but Patamon grabbed her arm. "Please don't go." He said. Gatomon smiled, and replied "Of course not."

"I have to tell you something..." Patamon muttered. "What is it?" Gatomon asked. "Come over here." He said, and went to the other side of the tree so others couldn't see them. "Gatomon, I... I t-think that I-I am i-in... in l..l.  
Iloveyou." uttered quickly, blushed, and covered his face. Gatomon looked shocked. "W-what did you say?" She asked. "I... L-l...l-love y-y-you." Patamon muttered, and blushed even harder.

"You do?" Gatomon asked. "Yes." Patamon replied. "Ever since we first saw each other back at Myotismon's castle. Ever since you hit me to make me let go of DemiDevimon, I got this funny feeling. I asked everyone what it means, and they said... that it's love." Gatomon looked shocked. "We've known each other this whole time, but I... I never had the guts to tell you. Until now." "Patamon..." Gatomon muttered, and a tear dropped from her eye. "I... I had no idea. I l-loved y-you too." "You did?" Patamon asked, and Gatomon nodded. Patamon smiled. "Well, now we're even." He said, and hugged Gatomon.

"Listen... Will you-" He asked, but was cut by Gatomon. "I already have forgiven you." She said and smiled. "Thanks." Patamon said. "You're welcome, Pata." Gatomon replied. They stared at each others' eyes. "So... I'd want to know why exactly you hate water. Does it make your fur stink or go all messed up or what?" Patamon asked. "Oh, that..." Gatomon muttered, and sighed. "I actually don't hate swimming. It just reminds me about my time as a servant of Myotismon.

"I once fell into a river... Well, more like DemiDevimon pushed me there. However, I did not know how to swim, so I sank to the bottom, and nearly drowned. And then... Wizardmon saved me." Gatomon said. "He actually jumped into the river, and saved me from drowning. He taught me how to swim, and all..." "Oh..." Patamon said. "So you don't like to swim because-" "It reminds me about my fallen best friend." Gatomon finished. "Oh, poor Gatomon..." Patamon muttered, and hugged Gatomon again.

"I'm sorry about pushing you into the water." He said. "Hey, I told you that-" Gatomon started, but Patamon interrupted her. "You only say so." He said. "I want you to really forgive me, so..." He hesitated for a second, but said "Oh, what the heck!", pressed his lips against Gatomon's, and kissed her. "There. Now you've forgiven me." Patamon said and smiled. "P-Patamon..." Gatomon muttered, blushed slightly, but kissed him again.

"Well, well, well..." Veemon said and grinned. "Looks like you two lovebirds finally got each other!" "Y-you were listening this whole conversation..?" Patamon asked. After Wormmon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon nodded, Patamon blushed deep red. "It's okay, Patamon." Gatomon said. "Hawkmon, did you tell them that I love Pa-" "AHA!!" Armadillomon exclaimed. "So you DID know something after all!" "Yeah, but I promised Gatomon not to tell you..." Hawkmon muttered. "Umm... Could you guys leave us alone for a while?" Patamon asked. "Sure." Wormmon replied.

"You're the mon, Pata!" Veemon said, and slapped Patamon's back. "I'm happy for you guys." Armadillomon said and smiled. "Me too." Hawkmon said. "Me three!" Veemon stated and winked, and they all went away. "Now, shall we continue?" Patamon asked. Gatomon giggled, and the two started kissing again.

Instead of being one of the worst days in Gatomon's or Patamon's life, this turned out to be the best.


End file.
